


My Horny Roomate (rewriting)

by ThatMiraculousGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Music AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMiraculousGirl/pseuds/ThatMiraculousGirl
Summary: Sunday, August 28, 2016. Marinette is going to a college for music, and when she enters her dorm, she didn't expect to have a Gorgeous blonde musician, who speaks Spanish I might add, as her new roommate. Man is she lucky! college AU. Music au. The miraculouses are still here baby! Whoo! (Name was originally Friends? Roommates?)





	1. My Horny Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> TMG: I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself! I wanted to write this AU for so long! This was inspired by another story called "Don't Stop Believin'". which I think was sadly, discontinued. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to put your chapter input on the story you can just PM me and I'll send you the link to the google form and i'll be sure to credit you and use your input on the story. :3 I'm sorry i've just been having writer's block and I need help to me complete this story.

**If you want to put your chapter input on the story you can just PM me and I'll send you the link to the google form and i'll be sure to credit you and use your input on the story. :3 I'm sorry i've just been having writer's block and I need help to mcomplete this story.**  

* * *

**Sunday, August 28, 2016.**

This was it.

The place where Marinette would be spending the next 4 to 7 years at. She stood there adjusting the strap of one of her guitars around her shoulder. Looking at Flordia International University, one the best colleges in Miami. It was beautiful, but the school seem like there would be plenty of drama going around, and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Her mother's voice was what broke her out of her musings.

"Hm? You said something mom?" Marinette said, turning to where her mother was standing in front of the driver's seat door on her car. Her mother had a simple Buick, not really wanting to deal with fancy cars. Her and Her mother had took two different cars in order to hold all of her stuff.

"I said, do you have everything you packed?" Her mother said. Then her mother abruptly hugged her daughter. "Look at my little girl, All grown up! I'm really going to miss you!" Her mother sobbed into her shoulder dramatically.

"Yes, mom, I'll miss you too. But please let go, some people are starting to stare." Marinette grumbles, obviously embarrassed. Her mother pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

"Flordia International University," Sabine sighed, "I remember when me and your father met here. We used to watch the stars, go on picnics, and occasionally-"

"EW! I don't want to hear about your erotic events from college." Marinette shrieked, covering her ears. Sabine chuckled.

"Make sure to call me every night." Sabine told her as she got into her car.

"Mom..."

"Okay, every week?"

"Mama."

"Alright I'll let you be, but make sure to use protection!" Her mother said before pulling off..

"MAMA!" Marinette shuddered. She wasn't even worrying about... _That._ Maybe sooner or later, but not  _now_. Or maybe never. She thought to herself as she walked towards her dorm room.

_634..._

_635..._

_637..._

_Ah! Here it is! 63...8?_

_**Or Maybe right now.** _

As she opened the door to her new dorm room, she knew that starting college would mean sometimes expecting the unexpected...

**_But this was something she wasnt prepared for._ **

There was a guy with unkempt platinum blond hair that slightly draped over his eyes, hiding them fom plain sight; giving him a somewhat intimidting look. Lounging on the black couch, the boy was currently wearing a red flannel with a white t-shirt underneath that was pushed up a bit by his green and black electric guitar he was currently using; revealing a small bit of his toned stomach. He wore dark blue ripped jeans with red and white converse high-tops.  _Maybe he was just her roommate's boyfriend or whatever._  Marinette thought to herself. He then looked up at her and smiled, revealing gorgeous forest green eyes. Her thoughts about him being intimdating just complete vanished. In her opinion he looked like an

He stood up and walked over to her.

"You must be Marinette. I'm Adrien, your new roommate." He said, holding out his hand to shake. She returned the friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you." Marinette replied.

"Likewise." He said. Then he looked over to her luggage.

"Do you need help with your luggage? Looks like you've got a lot." Adrien offered. Man he hoped she wasn't the type of girl to whine and moan about her clothing making her look fat. Marinette looked over to her luggage as well.

"Ah, you don't have to. It's not that much really, just some clothes and music equipment." Adrien chuckled.

"Since it's music equipment, I think I should help you. You're very small and I don't think either of us want to see you get hurt." He said, picking up an amplifier. "I'll let you get first pick on rooms." He said, standing in between the two bedrooms. "Left or right?" He asked.

"No, you really don't have to-"

"Left...Or...right." He repeated.

"Seriously, its-"

"Dude." He cut her off. "Left. Or. Right?" He said once more.

"Ummm..."

"Left? Orrrrr. Right?"

"Adri-"

"¿Chica de la izquierda o derecha?"  _ **(Left or right girl?)**_  She giggled. He grinned.

"My arms are getting tired~" he lied in a sing-song tone. "Left or right?" He sang.

"Fine, left." Adrien let out a breath.

"¡Finalmente! ¡La mujer ha hablado!" He said as he put the amplifier into the room to his right, aka, her left.(Finally! The female has spoken!). She walked over to grabbing her two suitcases full of her clothes. Then she realized what he said earlier.

"Are you making fun of my height?" She said. She then heard a snicker as he walked over to grab her keyboard.

_**'Maybe this'll won't be a bad 4 years after all'** _

* * *

After finishing up with unpacking Marinette's stuff,(Adrien didn't help with her clothes, because to him, it seemed a bit...rude) the two flopped onto the soft black furniture, groaning when the material hit their backs. They didn't bother on decorating their rooms yet, they just wanted to get the hard stuff done and over with. Then Adrien turned his head to the bluenette, flashing her a grin.

"What?" Marinette asked as the blonde shifted so his whole body was facing her.

"Well since I'm going to be sutuck living with you for the next four or more years," He chuckled when Mari faked an offended look along with and exasperated 'well then'. "I think we should at least get to know each other." Marinette stood up and stretched.

"Okay, I have a feeling that this will take a while so beer?"

This caused the blonde to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "Oh god she's better than Nino." Marinette laughed a bit.

"I'm not sure who this Nino is, so I'm taking that as a yes?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes please."

* * *

"So, I couldn't find beer but I found a bottle of red wine~" Truth is, she was actually too lazy to look for them.

Adrien was currently sitting on the floor leaning his head on the couch with his phone in his hand. "What Year?"

Mari cheked the date on the bottle. "2008."

He signaled her to cime sit down. "Bring it over."

Marinette walked over and sat in the middle of the floor.

"First question: Where are you from?" Marinette asks, Opening the bottle.

"Guess."

"Mexico." Marinette says, drinking from the wine bottle.

"Wow, that's like me saying you're from Chinatown." Adrien laughs, taking the bottle from her.

"No, my mother was from China." Marinette laughs.

"Ah, anywho, guess again."

"New Mexico." Marinette jokes.

"What?! You're mean." Adrien pouts. "Guess again."

"Rio Dr Janeiro."

"Last chance," He says, pretending to be offended.

"You look Spanish...and French?" Marinette says, uncertain. Adrien claps.

"You're getting warmer!" He says.

"Ohhhh, you're from Argentina!" Marinette jokes. Adrien looks at her with a blank look.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm joking, You're from France?" She says.

"But where?" He says, putting his lips to the wine bottle.

"I'm going to go with Paris." Marinette says. Adrien chuckles.

"Why Paris?"

"Because that's my hometown, and that's were most of France's population lives." Adrien pouts.

"Now I can't guess where you came from." He whines. Marinette giggles and takes the bottle from him and takes a sip. "But yeah, you FINALLY guessed right."

"Dupont?" She asked..

"HomeSchool."

"Ah, but why do you speak Spanish?" She asked.

"My mother is Spanish." He says. "Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Thought so." He said, referring to Marinette's pink bedroom.

"You?"

"Green, preferably black."

"Though so." She mimicked, referring to his bedroom. He takes the bottle and drinks from it.

"Animal?"

"Hamster."

"Really, you seem more of the puppy type." Adrien says.

"How about you?"

"Cat."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien asks, a bit offended.

"You have a nyan cat sticker on your guitar."

"Ah, Observant I see." Adrien says as he takes anoter sip of the wine. Marinette took the bottle from him./\\.

"Okay...Favorite instrument?"

Adrien scoffed. "Why pick one when you can learn to play them all?"

She high-fived him. "Good answer."

"Good answer? Chica let me tell you that's the best fucking answer you'll ever get from a musician."

"Okay, In your opinion, define 'musician'."

"Ouch Chica is a meanie."

* * *

After a few questions, and a full bottle of wine, they started playing truth or dare. So far, Marinette admitted she tripped over her guitar once and Adrien attempted to lick his elbow.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Marinette asked, slurring a bit.

"Truth."

"Are you a masochist?" Marinette asked.

"Wow, out of all questions, you-"

"Just answer."

"Possibly. It's like...It like I'm into girls who are sassy, fierce, and can kick my ass." Adrien answers truthfully.

"Kinky." Marinette jokes.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your mother and tell her you had sex with your science teacher." Adrien says.

"Sex with the science teacher?" She repeats in a drunken tone.

"You heard me shorty."

"...Let's do it."

* * *

_"...Sweatheart are you drunk?"_

This caused Adrien to choke on his coke and cover his mouth preventing any laugher to spill from in between his lips. Marinette scoffed to her perplexed mother.

"What? Psh no! I'm perfectly fine Papa~" She ravenette slurred, elicting a snort from her blond roommate.

_"No hun this isn't your father-"_

"Humma?"

This caused Adrien to-

_**Lose.** _

_**His.** _

_**Shit.** _

The male's silent giggles turned into a full blown cackle, almost falling of the kitchen island at his petite roommate's choice of wording.

"Adrien  _shhhhh,"_  The female hissed, as if her mother didn't hear his loud snort earlier. "My mummy will hear you.."

_"Sweetheart-"_

_"_ No you 'shhhh', I'm a ninja...she can't see me."

"No you 'shhhh'...My mummy will find out my roommate is a boyyyy" This caused Sabine to let out a small chuckle.

_"Your roommate is a boy?"_

"Yeah"

"You have another roommate and you didn't tell me?" Adrien whined. "I thought I was the only roommate for you Mari-

"Kitty Kitty shush shush, you'll get me busted by my mum." This called Sabine to chuckle and hang up the phone, knowing her daughter was too drunk to concentrate normally.

"Oh."

"Ooooo MarMar's in troubleeeeeee."

"Oh shit I am?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMG: Sorry I have been inactive for awhile, I've just been busy with stuff. Here's he new chapter for the NEW and TOTALLY NOT old story, "My Horny Roommate"~ See you in the next chapter my fellow Miraculous trash! Season two is coming soon yay~
> 
> After this I'll put the shoutouts I had from old chapters. For new readers you don't ave to read that becaouse you probably wont understand them. So I've decided instead of putting the shoutouts on the chapter, i'll just make a shout out chapter evey once and a while. but some chapters will have shoutouts on them.


	2. More chapters :)

I'm so happy! I have winter break next week which means I can write more and post often. See you soon! 


	3. Chapter 2: My roomate is a butt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday Ma dudes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

**Monday, August 29th, 2016**

"Marinette."

"Marinetteeeeeeeee~" the voice said again.

"Mari, Mari."

"Leave me alone," Marinette whined as she turned on her side and pulled her blanket over her head. "Your cocky ass voice is annoying."

"Chica~"

"Fuck off." She moaned. Adrien grinned in amusement at the sound. He leaned down to whisper in her her ear. "Moaning for me I see?" That caused Merinette to get up real quick. "UGH!" Marinette beamed her pillow at the blond's facg which he successfully dodged. "I hate you so much!" Adrien laughed. "I love you to mi amiga." Marinette groaned and laid back down covering her entire body with her pink duvete. "Go away you asshat." Adrien huffed.  _'Okay have it your way'_ Adrien thought to himself as he tosses his bookbag on the floor _._ Leaving the room and going into the kitchen, Adrien got a big bowl from the top cabinet then filled it up before heading back into Marinette's room. With a blank look on his face, he splashed the water on the poor girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK AGRESTE!"

"Get up."

"I don't wanna." Not giving up, Marinette laid back down even though her entire bed was wet. Letting out and irritated grunt, Adrien opened the curtains, revealing sunlight to his roommate's pink room. "Buenos Dias senorita." Marinette whined as she put her head under her huge cat pillow which fortunately, didn't get wet by Adrien's sudden attack. Of course, like the little shit he is, Adrien threw the pillow away. Then he smirked at her huge cat pillow that took up the entire top of her bed."I thought you were a hamster person." Adrien chuckled, his irritation forming into slight amusement.

"Shut up, what are you all dressed for?" She questioned, finally getting up to see Adrien fully dressed. He wore a hoodie where the sleeves and hood were white and the middle was black with yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle colored stripes across the front. The pull strings on it were white as well. He wore light blue jeans and orange high-tops. To top it all off, he had a red electric guitar slung on his back.

"Uh, College? Which is why you need to wake up." Adrien replied. He chuckled at Marinette's disheveled state. "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks-Wait school starts today?" Adrien nodded. "SHIT!" Marinette said, jumping out of bed. "I can't go to school like this!" Adrien looked her up and down. "Yeah, looking like that, I think you should go into the school a good 30 minutes after me." Marinette glared at him. "No you meanine! I can't go to school hungover, It'll be a bad first impression!"

Adrien shrugged. "Who cares about first impressions? I've been hungover in school many times." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at his comment.

"How old ARE you?"

Adrien crouched down and put his hands on his knees to make it seem like he was talking to a child. "I'm old enough to say that you have 40 minutes to shower and get dressed for school or else I'm leaving you behind."

Mainerinette immediately stood up and pretended to stretch. "Well won't you look at the time I think I should get ready for school." Marinette said as she quickly got up and left her room to enter the bathroom, a bit worried that she's probably living with a 40-year-old man that looks like he's in his early 20's.

Adrien was sitting on the couch, waiting for Marinette. To be honest, he woke up three hours early so Marinette could at least have an hour to get ready, plus an extra hour so she would have time to at least find her first class. He eventually got bored and decided to text his best friend Nino.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **Dumbass**
> 
> **Adrien:** _Oi Nino._
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Hah, "Oi"_
> 
> **Adrien:** _Don't mock the way I speak you dweeb._
> 
> **Dumbass:** Who are you calling a fucking dweeb you puny shit.
> 
> **Adrien:** _Like you're one to talk, you and I both know that I can easily bench press you._
> 
> **Dumbass** :  _Dint rub it in._
> 
> **Adrien:** _*Don't_
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Fuck you._
> 
> **Adrien:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Dumbass:** _I ablsoutely can't with you._
> 
> **Adrien:** _You love me ( ͡°ω ͡°)_
> 
> **Dumbass:** _I'm going to ignore that. So, what's up?_
> 
> **Adrien:** _I need you to jack me off._
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Bro no. wtf._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Lol jk...maybe. But ANYWAYS, I need to get rid of my bordeom.?_
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Then go to school dickhead._
> 
> **Adrien:** _School doesn't start for another hour though..._
> 
> **Adrien:** _And I gotta wait for my lazy-ass roommate to get ready sooo..._

"You have 20 minutes!" Adrien shouted.

"DON'T RUSH ME!"

 

 

> **Dumbass**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Roommate? Bro tf its only been two days_
> 
> _and you already trust some_ _random_ _dude you barely know_
> 
> _to sit in your car as you drive to school? He could be a psycho._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Meh I know a fair amount about HER, and SHE's too small to attack me anyways._
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Bro your roommate is a girl? Please do tell._
> 
> **Adrien:** _I already know what you're going to ask and yes, she has a nice ass._
> 
> **Dumbass:** _Well I was actually going to ask if she was hot but that works too._
> 
> **Adrien:** _That's so rude, you should never call a female hot, it's disrespectful._
> 
> **Dumbass:** _You're so innocent yet so perverted._
> 
> **Adrien:** _Thar's me!_ ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ
> 
> **Dumbass:**  You're so fucking weird, anywasy ttyl when you get to school.
> 
> **Adrien:** _Adiós, perra **(Bye bitch)**_
> 
> _**Adrien:** *Anyways_

"Alright, I'm finished." Adrien looked up to see Marinette, wearing a white t-shirt, with a black flannel shirt and the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. She has black pants on and burgundy low-tops. She had her pink and white guitar with her pink backpack at her side. She also had a cute pink coin purse slung across her shoulder.

"And with only, " Adrien checked the time on his phone. "30 seconds to spare. Congratulations.

"Shut up. Ready to head out?"

"More ready then I'll ever be."

**In le car...**

It was a silent car ride, and with the silence it felt like they were in the car for almost a good 30 minutes. But only 5 minutes have passed so far. "Okay so you never answered my question..." Marinette said after a good exrea 10 seconds. Adrien looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"My question from earlier, I asked how old you were and you answered like you answered as if you were a grumpy middle-aged man." This caused Adrien to snort in hilarity. Marinette glared at the entertained male. "What?" Adrien let out a small giggle. "You thinking that I'm a middle aged made my day so much that I don't even want to tel you my age anymore." Marinette rolled her eyes. "So your not a middle aged man?" It sounded like more of a statment than a question. Adrien shook his head. "No, I am not a midde aged man. So sorry to disappont you and yout kink."

Marinette choked on her own spit. "W-What! I do not have a kink fo middl-aged men!" Adrien smirked. "Ah so you admit you have kinks?" Marinete flushed a bright red. "N-No!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever you say~"

"ADRIEN!"

"OW! I WAS JOKIN- HEY DON'T HIT THE DRIVER WHILE HE'S DRIVING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMG: ...Uh...I actually forgot what I was going to say so...Goodbye my fellow Miraculous Trash and see you in the next chapter?


	4. Update

**I'm Back~ Sorry for the long Hiatus, my laptop broke and now I finally got a new one! Next chapter on Sunday!**

**-TMG**


	5. The Ultimate Duo pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are chapters I didn't post yet but I should have lol.

**_Previously with My Horny Roommate..._ **

_"ADRIEN!"_

_"OW! I WAS JOKIN- HEY DON'T HIT THE DRIVER WHILE HE'S DRIVING!"_

* * *

**Monday, September 5, 2016**

**3:00 am.**

_Today's Monday._

_ugh._

As the week of school was already a load of hell. Sure, Marinette had gotten acquainted with a few people at her school, but as far as she knows Adrien was the only friend she had.  _Is Adrien my friend?_ Yeah, they're roommates, they had a few drinks, but would she consider them as friends?

Marinette was currently lying on her bed, uncomfortably shivering underneath her thin quilt due to the lack of heat in her room. Then out of nowhere, since her windows just had to be those damn windows that push in, the cold wind blows the windows open making it colder than it already was.  _FUCKING HELL! Isn't it supposed to still be summer?_

Sighing in defeat, Marinette got up and walked towards her roommate's bedroom which was surprisingly warm.  _Lucky bastard._ Marinette thought in envy as she grabbed the pillow Adrien was cuddling and whacked him in the head. "WHAT THE FU-" The blond's sentence was cut off from a small feminine hand covering his mouth. "Hush, we still have neighbors you know."

Adrien blinked before moving her hand from his mouth. "Chica its," he paused to check the time on his phone, "3 am. Why are you waking me up so early?" The male said in a sleepy, husky tone. Mari didn't want to admit it but, his morning voice was so  _sexy_. She chose to ignore the thought as she remembered why she came in here in the first place.

"My room is cold. Move over."

Adrien blinked one eye at a time, trying to wake up a bit to make sure he heard her words correctly. "...What?"

"Adrien  _move over_." Marinette hissed through gritted teeth. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows.  _Move over? Oh._ "O-Oh, how come you can't sleep in your own bed?" Adrien mentally slapped himself. He wasn't one to get flustered in front of girls, but out of all the girls, he has been with and/or "interacted" with, Marinette was the most straightforward girl he has ever met. Hell, she's literally the first girl he has ever met that wasn't trying to push herself onto her. Adrien was grateful for that.

"Because the heat in my room isn't working." Adrien looked at her with squinted eyes until he finally complied. "Alright, come here then," Adrien responded as he moved over, allowing Marinette to slip into bed next to him. Adrien immediately wrapped his arms and legs around her, caging Marinette in his embrace. "What are you-"

"I'm a cuddler, Chica."

"Of course you are."

* * *

_**In the courtyard...8:15 am** _

"Alright, first days are the days you get your official title for the rest of your college years," Adrien explained as he and Marinette enter the school's courtyard.

"Titles?" _(My blind ass read that as titties and I wrote it I'm-)_

"Yeah, y'know, Jocks, The Popular Girls, Mathletes, Goths, etc..."

"What do you think our titles will be?" She asks.

"Either the cute power-couple or the cheesy romantics, yet one of the top ten people guys and girls want to have sex with." Adrien answers. Marinette laughs. "Why a power-couple?"

Adrien grins. "Because we'll be the ultimate college duo."

* * *

**TMG: Short chapter because of school work, Dramatic effect, and mostly because cliffhangers are great when you know what happens next while the readers have to suffer ;3**


	6. The Ultimate duo pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probaby going to rewrite this again.... depends on how this book will go

**TMG: So...I had put the wrong date on my phone calendar so I ended up getting a notification to update today...whoops. Anyways ignore me, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**_Previously with My Horny Roommate..._ **

_"Why a power-couple?"_

_"Because we'll be the ultimate college duo."_

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were heading towards the cafeteria. Well, not that Adrien knew anyways. "What's our next class? I forgot to check my schedule."

"Adrien why didn't you just bring your schedule with you." Mari and Adrien both had similar schedules, so Adrien thought it was okay to leave his schedule at home.

"Because..."

"You lost it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"For fuck's sake Adrien, you need to be more responsible," Marinette huffs, ruffling her hair. Adrien gave her an offended look. "I am responsible! I just misplace things once and a while that's all."

"Exactly my point."

"A mí no le gusta tú," Adrien mumbled under his breath, but loud enough so Marinette could hear. Marinette isn't saying that Adrien's Spanish accent is sexy, but that's exactly what Marinette is saying. She would not give in to her hormones. She has only known Adrien for a week and she was already close to jumping his bones. Marinette shook the thought from her head. "Nevermind. We have lunch you dipshit."

"Ouch, why so evil Chica-Ow! Why are you always hitting me!" Marinette rolled her eyes. "I only hit you twice ever."

"My point exactly."

"Whatever," Marinette grumbled as she walked ahead of him towards the cafeteria. Adrien, who had longer legs than she has caught up with her. "Curse you and your height Agreste." Adrien grinned. "I love you too Chica," Adrien responded, earning an eye roll in return. "Hey, I forgot to ask, what's your major anyway?" Marinette stopped in her tracks. Adrien stopped as well. "What?" Marinette hadn't thought about it that much, she was so busy with high school assignments and graduation that she didn't really pay attention to that small detail. Marinette continued to walk alongside with Adrien. "I haven't really thought about it actually, I was thinking about having a career in fashion design in my freshman year of high school but I gave up on that."

"How come?" Marinette shrugged. " A change of heart I guess," Marinette lied partially. She had gained a love for music a few years ago but after her dream was crushed by a girl in her class she sort of tossed away the thought of being a fashion designer overall. She stuffed all of her sketchbooks, mannequins, and other supplies in boxes and stored it all away in the darkest corner of her attic. Marinette wanted to forget she ever wanted to be a designer. "So what about you? What are you majoring in?" Marinette automatically wanted to slap herself for asking the ridiculous question. His instruments and sheet music all over his desk in his room was enough to know what he wanted to major in.

"I actually wanted to major in Physics."

Marinette choked on her own spit.

* * *

 

 


	7. Who do you think you Are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing so say lol

 

_"How come?" Marinette shrugged. " A change of heart I guess," Marinette lied partially. She had gained a love for music a few years ago but after her dream was crushed by a girl in her class she sort of tossed away the thought of being a fashion designer overall. She stuffed all of her sketchbooks, mannequins, and other supplies in boxes and stored it all away in the darkest corner of her attic. Marinette wanted to forget she ever wanted to be a designer._

_"So what about you? What are you majoring in?" Marinette automatically wanted to slap herself for asking the ridiculous question. His instruments and sheet music all over his desk in his room was enough to know what he wanted to major in._

_"I actually wanted to major in Physics."_

Marinette choked on her spit. She didn't see Adrien as the one who wanted to major in something so...Scientific. In all honesty, she thought of Adrien as one of those guys who would eventually drop out of college. Not saying that Marinette wasn't very fond of the male, but then again that's exactly what I'm saying. Marinette is waiting for the handsome, blond male to leave, actually. If she was being honest, Adrien annoyed her to a high extent. She wanted to ask if she could get a new roommate, but in the staff said that it was too late to switch roommates unless someone was willing to.

Yeah, Marinette wasn't going to ask random people to switch with her. But on the other hand, Marinette had to admit. Adrien wasn't that bad of a roommate, he was just….clingy. Not like in the way that he was all up on her, but like in a 'lost puppy looking for his mother kind of way'. It was like Adrien never wanted to be alone. If Marinette wanted to go to the gym, Adrien wanted to tag along; If she told Adrien that she was going out to the library, Adrien would respond with "can I come too?"

And of course, Marinette said yes, Every. Time. He. Asked.

Maybe it was because she had a problem saying no to people. Or maybe it was how Adrien's doe-like eyes just stared up at her, pretty much pleading for her to say yes. It was as if Adrien was afraid of something, but he would never admit it. Marinette assumed that's why she decided to stay. Marinette would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't worried in the slightest bit. She wanted to know why Adrien was like this. Marinette had a small intimation on what it was though, but she wanted to make sure.

Adrien rubbed Marinette's back as she coughed, to make sure that she was alright. "Are you alright Mar? I was just joking." Adrien said, concern spilling from his tone. A few seconds after she recovered, she looked up at the male who looked worried. She decided to change the subject. "I'm fine. But can I ask you something?" Adrien nodded. "Your last name is Agreste right?" Adrien was utterly confused and taken aback by the random question. "Yes, why?"

Marinette straightened up, mainly because her back was hurting. "I'm assuming that means you're the son of Gabriel Agreste?" she asked. Adrien's face contorted into a scowl, revealing that he was now pissed. He straightened his back a bit while stuffing his hands in his pocket, which made Marinette realize how big Adrien was compared to her.  _Was he always this big?_ She thought to herself. She had never seen Adrien upset before, especially like this. And let her tell you, It wasn't a pretty sight. If she were being honest, it was terrifying.

"Yes, why." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement, and Marinette was contemplating whether or not she should continue. Reminding herself that this was important, she pressed on. "I'm assuming he had you model for him as well?" Marinette could see how Adrien's fists visibly clenched. He was fuming. Seeing as though Adrien decided to not respond, she continued. "Adrien-"

"Listen Marinette, I came here to make a new lifestyle for myself. Not to be interrogated about my past. I'm assuming you are a fan of my father's work? Because I can get an autograph for you." Marinette heard the sarcasm in his voice. Sure, she is a fan of Gabriel's work, but she was here to help Adrien.

"Adrien no it isn't like that-"

"I gotta get to class, see you later," Adrien said as he adjusts his backpack strap on his shoulder and walks away. Before Adrien could even get far, Marinette grabbed Adrien's bicep. "Adrien listen- holy shit your bicep is huge," Marinette said, now feeling up on Adrien's arm. Whatever Adrien was feeling before was now diminished because of the petite girl who was now caressing his arm. Adrien looked at her, amused. "Enjoying yourself?" It took Marinette a while to respond.

"Yes, actually," Marinette said, completely mesmerized. Adrien snorted at her response.

"Should I flex?"

"Yes please."


End file.
